bloodandhonorfandomcom-20200214-history
Rendili Vehicle Corporation Defender-class Light Corvette
:"Welcome aboard this Corellian Defender-class Light Corvette. It was custom-built to offer a Jedi both first-rate combat performance and meditation amenities." :―C2-N2 The Defender-class Light Corvette was produced by the Rendili Vehicle Corporation for the Jedi Order during the Great Galactic War between the Galactic Republic and the Sith Empire. Manufactured on Corellia, the Defender-class light corvette was modeled after a similar consumer corvette that was inspired by the Republic Military's Thranta-class Corvette, but the Defender-class was modified specifically for use by Jedi as a mobile operations base and a capable starfighter in its own right. The corvette could be flown by a single pilot, and it was equipped with heavy shielding, two sets of dual laser cannons, and missiles. The ship's interior was laid out over two decks, and a secure holoterminal, transceiver, multiple conference rooms, and a medbay were among the vessel's numerous amenities. The Defender-class saw use by the Jedi throughout the Cold War and the Galactic War with the Empire, and several of the Order's greatest heroes flew Defender-class corvettes on their adventures across the galaxy. Characteristics The Defender-class light corvette was specifically designed by the Rendili Vehicle Corporation1 for use by the Jedi Order, as the Jedi Council believed that traditional vessels of the Republic Military were unsuited to use by Jedi on many of their missions. The Order imagined the new vessel to be a mobile base of operations that was fast, maneuverable, and well-armed. Rendili based the exterior design of the Defender-class on a consumer model corvette, which itself was devised after the Republic Navy's Thranta-class corvette, but the ship underwent considerable upgrades and retrofits that distanced itself from the civilian model. Rendili specifically designed the vessel's color scheme of red and white to create a vessel that would inspire fear in the Republic's enemies and instantly announce the presence of a Jedi on battlefields across the galaxy. Measuring twenty-four meters wide and sixty-five meters long, the Defender-class was nineteen meters tall when resting on its four landing gear. The frontal hull of the corvette was curved at an angle that deflected enemy laser fire easily, and two sets of twin laser cannons were situated at either end of the bow, while the corvette's bridge was located in the center between the ship's main running lights. The main body of the ship was roughly in the shape of a triangular figure-eight, with the rear of the ship sporting two access hatches on either side and the corvette's twin thrusters situated at the end of the vessel. The access hatches were situated on either side of the main conference room, with the sensor array and communications dish located on the exterior of the vessel above the conference room. The primary boarding ramp was located in the center of the corvette's lower hull and opened out beneath the ship's bridge. The Defender-class corvette was equipped with high-powered deflector shields for defense, while the ship's missile launchers allowed it to take on enemy vessels of far greater size and strength. Interior Layout Intended as a mobile operations center for the members of the Jedi Order, the Defender-class corvette's interior was laid out in two decks. The upper level contained the ship's bridge, the primary conference room, a smaller secondary conference room, and living accommodations for the ship's crew as well as a single escape pod. The bridge could be manned by a maximum of five crew members or a minimum of one, and the ship's holographic navicomputer was situated in the center of the bridge for easy access and visibility. The smaller conference room and the living chambers were located on either side of the bridge, and the central chamber provided access to the lower level, escape pod, and the other rooms of the upper level. The conference room itself was equipped with the ship's primary holocomm system, the centerpiece of the spacious room. The second level was laid out in four rooms: a medical bay, a cargo hold, engine room, and a central access chamber. Each Defender-class corvette also featured a C2-N2 factotum droid, which served as the vessel's steward and ensured that the ship remained in good condition. Role The Defender-class light corvette was intended to serve as a base of operations for Jedi on assignment throughout the galaxy, and as such the vessel could fill a variety of roles. The starship's amenities and conference rooms allowed Jedi to carry out important diplomatic negotiations between parties on neutral ground, and the Defender-class's powerful weapons and defense systems allowed it to serve as a starfighter, in which skilled pilots could take on far larger capital ships. History The Defender-class corvette was first developed by the Rendili Vehicle Corporation at the Jedi Order's request during the Great Galactic War, a conflict between the Galactic Republic and the Sith Empire. The prototype, the Vanguard, was entering flight-test stage around 3,660 BBY on the planet Corellia, and a Human Jedi pilot was sent to Rendili's corporate facility to test the vessel when the ship was stolen by the Mirialan smuggler Hylo Visz. Visz's ship, the Crimson Fleece, had just been pilfered by her traitorous crew, and the Mirialan managed to sneak aboard the Vanguard and knock out the Jedi pilot before the Human noticed her presence. Visz escaped with the vessel and continued to use it throughout the rest of the Great Galactic War, leading a contingent of smugglers to break the Imperial-sponsored Mandalorian blockade of the Hydian Way trade route at the helm of the Vanguard. Despite that setback, the Defender-class corvettes went into production on Corellia by the time of the Cold War, which followed the Great Galactic War. In 3,643 BBY, Republic General Var Suthra arranged for a Defender-class corvette to be delivered to Docking Bay 74 of the Coruscant Spaceport on the Republic's capital of Coruscant. The ship was a gift to a Jedi Knight, the former apprentice of Jedi Master Orgus Din, for use during the military crisis that had arisen when the Sith Lord Darth Angral declared war on the Republic using stolen superweapons in order to avenge the death of his son, Tarnis, at the hands of that Jedi Knight. The Knight and the astromech droid T7-O1, accompanied by the Jedi's new Padawan, Kira Carsen, utilized the vessel to travel the galaxy and foil Angral's plans, and the trio continued to use the ship as the Galactic War broke out with the Sith Empire—by which time the Knight was known as the Hero of Tython. Around the same time, Jedi Master SyoBakarn requested another Defender-class, which he gave to a Jedi Consular, the former student of Master Yuon Par, so that the Consular could investigate the recent string of Force-induced plagues of madness that had been afflicting Jedi Masters across the galaxy. After the resolution of that crisis, the Consular was made a Jedi Master and given the title of Barsen'thor, or Warden of the Order. A Jedi Master piloted a Defender-class corvette while leading a Republic border patrol during the Cold War, but the patrol was lured to the remote Mugaar system and destroyed there. The Barsen'thor's vessel later became the host of the head representatives of the Rift Alliance, a splinter government that Supreme Chancellor Dorian Janarus was attempting to convince to rejoin the Republic. The Barsen'thor played host to the Rift Alliance's representatives while aiding their planets as the war with the Empire began anew, and later utilized it during a hunt for the mysterious agents of the Sith Emperor known as the Children of the Emperor. At the same time, the Hero of Tython and crew utilized their Defender-class corvette on their mission to capture the Emperor, though the group's mission later changed to preventing the Emperor's agents from beginning a dark side ritual that would consume all life in the galaxy. The Jedi Padawan Jaesa Willsaam flew a model of corvette similar to the Defender-class, though her ship was twice as large and featured a far more simplified layout. A little over 2,000 years after the Cold War, the Jedi training cruiser was modeled after the Defender-class light corvette. The training cruiser retained most of the earlier corvette's design, though the rear of the ship was replaced by six elongated engine modules, and the cruiser was tan in color. RPG D6 Stats Craft: Rendili Vehicle Corporation Defender-class Light Corvette Type: Light Corvette Scale: Starfighter Length: 65 meters Skill: Space Transports: Defender-class Light Corvette Crew: 1 pilot; 1 co-pilot Crew Skill: Varies Passengers: 6 Cargo Capacity: 50 metric tons Consumables: 4 months Cost: 270,000 Credits (New) Hyperdrive Multiplier: x2 Hyperdrive Backup: x15 Nav Computer: Yes Maneuverability: 2D Space: 7 Atmosphere: 350; 1000 km/h Hull: 5D Shields: 2D Sensors: *Passive: 30/1D *Scan: 50/2D *Search: 75/3D Weapons: 2 Dual Laser Cannons (fire-linked) Fire Arc: Front Crew: Pilot or Co-pilot Skill: Starship Gunnery Fire Control: 2D Space Range: 1-3/10/20 Atmosphere Range: 100-300m/1/2 km Damage: 5D 2 Concussion Missile Launchers (fire-linked) Fire Arc: Front Crew: Pilot or Co-pilot Skill: Starship Gunnery Fire Control: 3D Space Range: 1-2/5/10 Atmosphere Range: 100-200/500m/1 km Damage: 8D Category:Starships